The objective of the Staged Vaccine Development initiative is to support contract awards to manufacture clinical trial-quality lots of specific promising candidate vaccines that have shown safety and immunogenicity in pre-clinical studies and early clinical trials, for further evaluation in Phase I/II/III clinical trials. This will include the full spectrum of activities for the cGMP manufacturing and testing/release of the clinical trials materials.